Twisted
by LE McMurray
Summary: Daniel wakes up in the infirmary to a different SGC than he remembers.


Author's Notes:- Thanks To Stonedtoad for betaing. I couldn't get rid of this idea.

* * *

As he woke up Daniel could hear something very familiar. A beeping. Steady, rhythmic, annoying as hell.

Infirmary, he thought to himself.

Daniel tried very hard to wake up properly but the rest of him wasn't co-operating. He was confused how he'd ended up here. The last thing he remembered was being with Jack in those caves when he heard Jack call him then…damn nothing after that.

He felt a gentle hand touch his forehead.

Janet or Sam, he thought, checking for fever. Then something odd happened, the hand moved along his cheek before he felt gentle fingers softly brushing his lips. Only one person had ever done that to him but she was gone.

"I am sorry Dan'iel," her voice came sounding muffled, "I do not hate you."

Sha're? His mind raced, how was she here? Hate him? What had he done?

"Come on," Sam's voice came through clearly, "Wake up Daniel."  
"You must wake up Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said.

One left, Daniel thought waiting for Jack to give some smart remark but his voice didn't come.

"Jack?" he asked, aware he'd said it out loud.

He managed to peel open his heavy, sticky eyes to see Teal'c and Sam standing above him.

"Jack too busy?" he murmured getting strange looks from Sam and Teal'c who then looked across him.

Turning to the other side he saw her.

"Sha're?" he whispered shocked, reaching his hand out towards her.

"You must rest husband," she said, firmly placing his hand on the bed.

He frowned up at her in confusion, "How did you get here?" he asked, "Where's Jack? Is he okay? I don't remember anything."

Sha're looked at him strangely before leaning in and softly kissing his forehead, "Rest husband," she told him.

Before she could move back he caught her face in his hands and stared at her, "Are you real?"

She smiled down at him, "I am."

"Good," he murmured and pulled her closer to kiss her.

Sha're's eyes widened in surprise but she gave him a quick kiss before extricating herself.

"Go back to sleep Dan'iel," she told him.

Daniel nodded closing his eyes and was asleep in seconds.

x

"What the hell was that about?" Sam asked Janet, "He was asking about the Colonel."

"I have no idea," Janet frowned, "Is he asleep?" she asked as Sha're joined them.

Sha're nodded, "Yes. What has happened?"

Janet shook her head, "I'm not sure but it looks like he may be experiencing some amnesia."

"Is it permanent?" Sam asked.

"I don't know Sam," Janet frowned, "But someone has to tell him about Jack."

"I shall tell him," Sha're said softly.

"I'd better go see the General and let him know what's happening," Sam said, "I'll come back as soon as I can."

Janet waited until Sam had left before turning to a very shaken Sha're, "What happened?"

Sha're shook her head in confusion as she sat down, "He kissed me. He seemed so like he used to be. He was so different from the way he usually is."

"How?"

"He looked at me properly," Sha're said slightly dazed, "He has not done that in a long time."

Janet gently hugged her friend. She was the only one who actually knew how bad things between Daniel and Sha're were.

"Sha're," Janet started not getting a chance to finish her sentence as a call sounded for her, "We'll talk later."

Sha're nodded and headed back to sit next to where her husband lay.

x

Sha're got herself some coffee and took the seat next to where Daniel slept. In the two years since they had been reunited their marriage had seemingly crumbled. She still loved him but he was so distant and had been ever since the death of Jack O'Neill. At first being together again everything had seemed wonderful but very slowly Daniel had drifted away from her. He worked almost constantly and the times he actually joined her to sleep at night it was usually very late. He constantly avoided her eyes by either reading or pretending to watch something. On the very rare occasions they had become intimate he would just seem to disappear into his mind and made sure there was no chance she could ever become pregnant.

Everyone always said how much Daniel loved her; his search for her was legendary within the SGC so she didn't want to tell anybody. Only when Janet had found her crying one night in the infirmary did she let on. Janet had asked her why she stayed if she was so unhappy. Sha're had thought of leaving and going back home but she knew she couldn't. She loved Daniel even if he no longer felt the same way. Also to leave him would bring shame to her family and she could never do that. So she had stayed and tried to make the best of her life. She worked in the infirmary with Janet learning all she could.

Daniel mumbled slightly in his sleep before turning over and relaxing again. Sha're carefully checked he was all right before leaning back in her chair again thinking back to what had happened.

They had been arguing that morning in his office. Daniel had told her he was going on a dig for three weeks leaving in a few hours. Her anger at him came to a head and they were suddenly embroiled in a huge fight. Sha're finally couldn't take anymore.

_"I hate you," she snapped and turned to leave._

_"Sha're," Daniel called catching her arm._

_"Let me go," Sha're turned back on him._

_His grip tightened, "Sha're," he cried clutching his head._

_Fear filled her seeing the absolute agony in his eyes as he crumpled to the ground. Sha're managed to catch him so he didn't hit his head and placed him gently down before calling for Janet._

_She rested his head in her lap trying to comfort him as they waited while he whispered her name over and over._

"Sha're?" Daniel asked seeing her sitting next to him.

"How do you feel Dan'iel?" she asked leaning over him.

"Tired and confused," he confessed trying to sit up.

Sha're gently but firmly pushed him to lie down, "Stay where you are. Do you have any pain in your head now?"

"No," he said turning a confused look towards her, "Sha're, what's going on? How did you get here? Why did everyone get all weird when I mentioned Jack?"

Sha're nervously licked her lips, his affection for her had died with Jack and she wasn't sure she wanted that to go again. The way he had kissed her when he had awoken was something she missed but she knew she had to tell him.

"Dan'iel," she pulled the seat so she was directly next to him, "Two years ago you and Jack were on a mission. You found a planet that was used as a prison for the Goa'uld. In the prison was Ammonet."

"You," he whispered.

"Yes," she nodded softly, surprised when his hand slid into hers, "You managed to release me but it set off a trap. Releasing me meant that Jack was…he was…" she stopped taking a deep breath to control herself, "He was killed. You brought me back here and the Tok'ra removed Ammonet."

Daniel closed his eyes as pain filled him; his best friend was dead and gone. Then it hit him.

"Two years?" he asked, sitting up and wishing instantly he hadn't, Sha're steadied him, "I don't remember."

"This morning something happened," Sha're explained, "You collapsed."

Daniel stared at her as everything sank in; unbidden tears filled his eyes. As a tear fell Sha're softly touched his shoulder and he moved, leaning against her taking comfort from the woman he loved.

After a few seconds she wrapped her arms around him and rocked him while whispering comfort in her native language.

x

Janet stood watching Daniel and Sha're with concern. Sha're looked strangely happy to be holding him letting him grieve for his friend. It struck her as odd. She couldn't remember much emotion from Daniel concerning the loss of Jack when it had originally happened. He'd been very cold towards everyone though at the time he seemed to be confiding in his wife. Now Janet knew differently, Sha're had been just as ignored as the rest of them.

Two years ago moments after he and Sha're stumbled through the Gate Daniel had collapsed unconscious, Janet had thought he was just exhausted. That was what it had seemed to be but now she was beginning to question that assessment, especially after what had happened this morning. Daniel had been in for a complete physical just yesterday and was given a clean bill of health. His collapse worried her even more than she had let on to Sha're.

Sam would be through with the General soon and he would want her report.

The thing was there was NOTHING wrong with him. Daniel was completely healthy except he'd just collapsed with extreme pain in his head. She knew she had no real grounds for keeping him in the infirmary and there was no way he'd stay. He'd fight her tooth and nail against an under observation grounding. Well Sha're was quite a talented healer, she could look after him.

x

"Can I go?" Daniel asked the moment he saw Janet come in.

Janet sighed, "I don't suppose you'd consider one night so I can keep you under observation?"

"Janet, I just want to go home," he whispered, "Please."

Janet glanced quickly at Sha're who nodded, "Okay, but you are to stay either in bed or on the couch. You are NOT to do any work. Sha're can drive you both home."

Daniel stared at his wife, "You can drive?"

Sha're smiled shyly, "I passed my test two months ago."

"I guess I have a lot to find out about," he said mostly to himself, "Can I go now?"

"Fine," Janet sighed in annoyance, "Out. Go and get dressed while I give Sha're some instructions."

As soon as he was out of hearing range Janet turned to her friend, "Are you okay?"

"He seems like Dan'iel again," she whispered, "I can look after him."

"If you need to talk or if anything happens call me," Janet ordered before hugging her.

Daniel reappeared and as Sha're joined him to walk away he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Janet frowned, something very strange was going on and she was determined to know what.

* * *

Something very strange was going on, Daniel decided. The fact he couldn't remember the past two years was a big clue to that. Also the way Sha're kept looking so amazed any time he touched her or treated her the way he always had confused him. It was like she couldn't believe he loved her.

Then there was where they were.

As Sha're drove up the drive he'd audibly gasped in horror, "This is Jack's house."

"You spoke with General Hammond for a few minutes not long after Jack's death then we moved here," Sha're told him, "I do not know what was said. You never told me."

He had followed her in and sat down on the couch without any protest still in shock. The memories of spending time with his friend kept coming back to him. He really wanted to know what was going on and what he had missed.

"Do you want anything Dan'iel?" Sha're asked him as she wrapped the quilt around him.

He looked at her with a smile, "I know Janet said I wasn't to work but could I get my journals for the past two years?"

Sha're frowned at him, "You should be resting."

"I know," he said, "I just want to know what I've missed. Please," he hit her with what Jack had always called his whipped puppy face and she smiled.

"Very well but only a few of them," she told him, "And no complaints when I decide you are to sleep."

"Thank you love," he smiled before frowning at her shocked expression.

When she brought him his journals he caught her hand, "What did I do to you?" he asked.

She tried to laugh but it sounded more like a nervous hiss, "Nothing."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I am just worried about you," she told him softly.

"I love you," he told her, "I don't know if I've told you often enough."

Sha're's brown eyes filled with warmth and she squeezed his hand, "I love you too."

Daniel pulled her closer and gently kissed her.

Sha're held onto him for a few seconds before pulling back, "Rest and I shall make us dinner."

As she left the room he settled down to read about what he couldn't remember.

* * *

"Well Doctor how is Dr. Jackson?" Hammond asked.

Janet sighed, "He seems to be perfectly healthy."

"Why did he collapse?" Teal'c demanded.

"I have absolutely no idea," Janet frowned, "But the one thing I do know is that I'm worried. He has no memory of the past two years. He seems to be the same old Daniel from before Colonel O'Neill died."

"What do you mean, the same old Daniel?" Sam asked suspiciously.

Janet silently cursed herself, "Have you not noticed how withdrawn he's been? How cold? How we barely see him"

"He's spending time with Sha're," Sam shrugged, "They lost a lot of time together."

Janet shook her head in disbelief, "Are you two completely blind? You are supposed to be Daniel's friends yet you don't notice when something is this wrong? You don't see how estranged he and Sha're are."

"Estranged?" Teal'c asked incredulously, "On every mission he is preoccupied by the thought of returning home to his wife."

"You're kidding?" Janet looked astonished.

"Janet, he does nothing but talk about her," Sam said, "What do you think is wrong?"

"According to Sha're," Janet told them, "They don't talk, he doesn't look at her. From what I've seen their marriage is on the rocks. The only reason she hasn't left is because she was raised to obey her husband."

"That can't be," Sam shook her head in confusion, "He's nuts about her."

"Major Carter is correct," Teal'c interjected, "Daniel Jackson is exceedingly proud of how well she has adapted to life on Earth."

"When she passed her driving test I thought he was going to explode he was so proud of her," Sam added, "And I've caught him standing just watching her with this look of absolute adoration on his face."

"To be perfectly honest there is something very strange about his behaviour since Colonel O'Neill died," Janet told them, "He may have managed to hide it from you. Sha're spends a lot of time with me and she's noticed it. It's hurting her badly."

"When Daniel Jackson awoke the moment he saw her he instantly embraced her," Teal'c mentioned, "Surely that proved his feelings?"

"Daniel has no memory of what happened after he and Colonel O'Neill arrived at the caves on P2X 455," Janet said, "I'm beginning to think that more happened there than we were aware of."

"General," Sam glanced at Teal'c, "We'd like to go to P2X 455 and see if we can find anything."

Hammond shook his head, "I'm sorry Major Carter but we locked it out of our dialling program for a very good reason. Do what else you can to figure out what is going on but I'm afraid that is not an option."

* * *

_Jack is dead. I can't believe it. His sacrifice for Sha're and me was incredible and I will honour that always._

_All I know is Sha're is alive and here with me._

_My last memory before waking up to find her sitting next to me was falling through the Gate._

_Sha're._

_I can't believe she's really here. But while she is alive Jack is dead._

Daniel stared at his own writing; he didn't remember this at all. He flicked through a few more pages and found something interesting.

_I can't go near her. Every time I am in the same room as her I just want to leave and hide away. Yet when I'm not with her I find myself wishing she were there. I find myself standing outside the infirmary every so often just watching her work. It is so strange, I know I'm being awful to her but I can't stop myself. I have to keep her away from me but I can't live without her._

_Sha're knows something is wrong no matter how much I try to hide it. She kissed me yesterday and I told her to leave me to work. The look of pain in her eyes was horrible but I couldn't stop myself. I'm causing her so much pain. I have to stay as far away from her as possible._

"Here," Sha're placed a tray down on the table taking away the journal, "You can read more when you have finished eating."

"Sha're," he said softly, "I…I hurt you didn't I?"

"No," she told him.

"Then I upset you," he pressed, "I know I did. I treated you horribly and I don't know why."

Sha're turned away from him and headed back into the kitchen.

x

Later that night Sha're was sitting next to him engrossed in a book. He watched her trying to get up the courage to find out what had happened between them over the past two years.

"What are you reading?" he asked.

Sha're glanced up at him, "I am studying to become a doctor."

"That's wonderful," he smiled, "You'll be great at that."

"Thank you," she said softly before looking back at her book.

"Please talk me," he cried in anguish, "Why won't you talk to me?"

"Why did you not talk to me?" she asked him tearfully, "Why did you not look at me? What did I do to make you hate me?"

Daniel reached out to her, "I don't know what happened but the one thing I know is that I love you more than anything in this world. Let me try and make up for whatever I did to you."

Before she answered he kissed her holding her tightly. Sha're pulled away from him staring at him with a look of wonder and confusion.

"Please, please," Daniel whispered, "Let me make this up to you."

Sha're stared into his eyes, "Dan'iel, I am scared that I shall lose you again. After Jack died you seemed to leave me. Your body was here but you and what you once felt for me was missing."

"I don't know what happened Sha're all I know is I love you," Daniel told her, "And I don't know what I'll do if you can't give me another chance."

Sha're slowly reached out to him and kissed him answering his question.

x

Sha're's regular breathing told him she was sleeping but Daniel couldn't sleep. What he'd read in his journals had worried him but what he'd just read, his last entry before collapsing frightened him even more.

_I dreamt I hurt her. _

_I physically hurt the woman I love and I have a horrible feeling if I don't get far away from her I will actually do it. _

_What is wrong with me?_

_Sha're is my everything yet I'm pushing her away and now this. I'm scared but I don't know how to tell anyone. I've managed to persuade General Hammond to let me go on this dig. Three weeks away from her, I don't want to be separated from her for that long but I hope maybe by then this dream will have faded and I'll be able to write it off as stupidity._

Daniel looked at his wife. She was curled against him and he relished her warmth beside him. He was really worried now. It all seemed to have started when he came back from the planet where he had found Sha're but lost Jack.

He needed to know more and planned to talk Sha're into letting him back to the SGC tomorrow so he could look at the mission report he'd made. Just now he closed his eyes to sleep.

x

Daniel cried out as pain filled his head.

"Dan'iel?" Sha're woke up confused, "Dan'iel, what is wrong?"

"My head," he murmured, "Like a knife cutting through it."

She placed a hand on his forehead, "Stay calm. I shall call Janet and then we shall go back to the base."

He nodded as best he could, the pain he was feeling was almost incapacitating. Silence filled the room for a few minutes before he could hear someone moving around again.

"Sha're?" he whispered.

"I am here my love," she told him her hand softly stroking his cheek, "Janet is sending someone to take us to the base. Just remain still."

"Stay with me," he murmured.

"Always Dan'iel," Sha're's lips softly touched his cheek, "I always have."

* * *

Janet threw the piece of paper at the wall in disgust.

"Is something wrong Dr Fraiser?" Teal'c asked from the doorway.

"The opposite in fact. There is absolutely nothing wrong with Daniel," she cried in frustration, "I can't find anything at all. He is perfectly healthy. I mean he's healthier than he used to be when I gave him a check."

"How so?"

"Teal'c, how often did you all have to make him eat properly before Sha're returned?" Janet asked him.

"Many times a week," Teal'c replied.

"Well Sha're makes sure he eats properly so he's actually healthier than he ever was then," Janet sighed, "I don't understand why he keeps getting these headaches. Headaches that are completely incapacitating. I don't understand."

"Where is he now?" Teal'c asked.

"I let him out to look around his office so he could jog his memory," Janet told the Jaffa, "Sha're is with him."

"What about what you were saying?" Teal'c asked, "Their relationship?"

"Sha're told me he is back to his old self," Janet said with a shrug, "Teal'c I think something very strange is going on."

"I concur," he said, "The question is what."

x

"Sha're," Daniel called snapping her out of her thoughts, "Why don't we ask if we can go to Abydos?"

"Why?" she asked confused.

"I don't know," he shrugged, "I guess I'd just like to be with you there. Walk along the sand dunes like we used to. Just be together."

Sha're smiled at him, "That would be nice. As long as you are healthy."

Daniel laughed and kissed her. Sha're wrapped her arms around him feeling that she was once again married to her love.

"I shall see if I can talk Janet into letting us go," she smiled at him.

x

"Dr Jackson, are you sure you want to go to Abydos?" Hammond asked, "I know Dr. Fraiser has found nothing in her tests but you have had severe, incapacitating headaches."

"General," Daniel said, "I'm fine. Sha're is training to be a Doctor, she can make sure I'm okay."

Hammond frowned and looked at Janet for some help.

"Daniel, I don't agree with letting you out," she said, "Sha're is good but we have access to things that haven't even been invented on Abydos. I'd prefer you stay at least until I have some more idea about your headaches."

"Janet," Sha're said softly, "It is only for a few days. I know now how to help the pain. Please."

Janet looked at her friend seeing Sha're's heart in her eyes pleading for her help. Janet sighed unable to refuse Sha're's plea.

"Okay," she cried in defeat, "But before you go I'll give you some medicines in case he's ill again."

Sha're smiled at Daniel in satisfaction.

"Dr Jackson, you and your wife may go through to Abydos in two hours," Hammond said, "Is that enough time to get everything together?"

"More than enough," Daniel smiled.

x

Standing in the Gateroom Sam frowned at Daniel, "Are you sure about this?"

"Sam, we need some time together," Daniel said softly, "Somehow I cut her out of my life and I need to fix that. Being on Abydos will help. I know it will."

Sam hugged him, "Just take care of yourself. Daniel, you scared the life out of us all when you collapsed. Everyone's worried about you."

Daniel quickly hugged her back before picking up his pack.

"What is in that?" Sam asked with a laugh, "You're only going for a few days."

"Sha're's books," Daniel smiled with pride, "She's got to study. And I've brought a few things as well."

Sam shook her head a smile covering her face. Sha're finished talking to Janet and walked over to join them. She slipped her hand into Daniel's with a contented smile.

"We'll see you in a few days," Hammond said from the control room as the Stargate burst open.

Daniel nodded to him before smiling at Sam, Janet and Teal'c. Holding Sha're's hand tightly he walked up the ramp towards Abydos.

* * *

They sat watching the sun set behind the sand dunes, the red and gold light reflecting off the river nearby.

Sha're rested happily in Daniel's arms. They didn't speak but sat silently just enjoying being together. Sha're turned and looked up at her husband.

"What is wrong Dan'iel?" she asked softly.

He shook his head, "Nothing."

"Do not lie to me Dr Jackson," she said archly, "I know you too well."

"I'm going back to where I found you," he confessed to her, "I'm going back and I'm going to find out what happened to me."

"Dan'iel," she started but was stopped as he pressed a finger to her lips.

"Please don't," he whispered, "Just be with me tonight."

She stood up and pulled him up with her. Without a word they walked hand in hand back to their home.

x

They hadn't spoke of it all morning but now standing in front of the open Stargate Sha're needed to know.

"Why?" she asked tearfully, "It is very dangerous Dan'iel. Why must you go there?"

"I need to know what happened to me," Daniel told her, "I need to know why I pulled away from you. Why I hurt you."

"You are better now," she cried.

Daniel dropped his head sadly, "It's happening again. What happened before when I couldn't be with you."

"What?" pain filled her eyes

"Sha're, I have to do this."

Dan'iel, that is a Goa'uld prison," she reminded him, "The last time you were there Jack died. I cannot lose you."

Daniel took her face in his hands, "I love you. I will always love you but if I stay I know it will happen again and I may end up hurting you. If I go then you'll be safe."

"Dan'iel, I do not understand."

"As soon as I have left go back to Earth," he told her, "Tell General Hammond I'll be back in two days or not at all. I've left some letters in the top drawer of the desk in my office. If I don't come back give them to everyone.

"Please do not do this," Sha're pleaded clutching his hands.

Tears filled his eyes, "On my desk is my journals from the past two years. I want…I need you to read them. It'll help you understand.

Daniel pulled her close and kissed her fervently. Sha're clung to him knowing this may be the last time she ever saw him.

When they broke apart Kasuf took her arm making sure she didn't follow him.

"I love you Sha're," he smiled before stepping through the Stargate.

The familiar rush surrounded him and he gasped slightly as the change in temperature struck him. He looked around getting a chill that had nothing to do with the cool air surrounding him.

"It's about time you got here," came an irate voice from behind him.

Daniel spun and stared in shock at the man in front of him, "Jack?"

* * *

Sha're sat in Daniel's office staring at the journal she had just finished reading. She couldn't believe what had happened. Reading about why he had pulled away from her made her want to cry but now she was more worried about whether he was safe or not. When she had arrived back through the Gate Janet had been waiting, they thought Daniel was ill again.

General Hammond had bombarded her with questions. Finally he had finished letting her go and she had came instantly to Daniel's office. Sitting on top of his journals was a note.

_My dearest Sha're, _

_ I wish I could tell you everything face to face but something seemed to stop me. I don't know how often I've told you since we were reunited but I need you to know I love you. If I don't return from the planet I need to know that you know this. If I make it back I promise I shall make up a thousand fold whatever pain I put you through._

_All my love forever_

_Daniel_.

She had read it so many times over the past day and a half that it was crumpled. Now the deadline he had given them was creeping closer and closer and she was terrified he was gone for good.

Suddenly the alarms sounded throughout the base and she was called along with Sam, Teal'c and Janet. She jumped out of the chair and raced towards the Gateroom.

x

Daniel felt the smile cover his face when he saw Hammond watching him and his companion walk down the ramp from the Stargate. Janet Fraiser was standing staring at them as well.

"Colonel O'Neill?" Hammond finally managed to say.

Jack's face split into a wide grin, "Did you miss me?" he took Hammond's hand and shook it before turning to the absolutely stunned Janet.

"Hi doc," he grinned wrapping his arms around her in a bearhug spinning her around.

Daniel laughed at the shocked expression that covered Janet's face before she hugged him back.

"Good to have you back Colonel," she laughed before turning to Daniel, "You too."

"Dan'iel," Sha're called appearing through the door.

She stopped just in front of him keeping a small distance between them as fear filled her eyes.

"It's okay," he told her, "It's over."

"Truly?" she whispered.

"He's right," Jack said, joining them; he gave Daniel a gentle shove out of the way, "Move. If I don't say hi now I doubt I'll get the chance."

"Jack?" Sha're barely had time to gape in astonishment at him before she too was enveloped in a bearhug.

The moment Jack let her go Sha're found herself being held by Daniel.

"I love you," Daniel whispered pulling her into a kiss. Sha're wrapped her arms around him and everything else was forgotten.

x

Daniel and Sha're were so wrapped up in each other they missed Sam and Teal'c as they came sprinting into the Gateroom. They both came skidding to a halt as they saw their supposedly dead friend standing there.

"Colonel?"

"O'Neill?

The two shocked voices made Jack grin as he moved towards them. He grabbed Teal'c's hand and shook it before slapping him on the back.

"How you doing Teal'c?" he grinned before turning to Sam, "You're looking well Major."

Before Sam could answer she too was pulled into a hug.

"How is this possible?" Teal'c asked what was on all their minds.

"I can explain," Jack told them, "And also why Daniel went loopy," he laughed seeing Daniel and Sha're completely oblivious to anything but each other, "If we can separate those two."

"I don't like your chances," Janet smiled relieved to see her friends back to normal.

Jack walked over and tapped Daniel repeatedly on the shoulder until he looked round, "Yeah?"

"They want an explanation," Jack told him, "Put her down and maybe you can get out of here quicker."

"Yes," Sha're said, "I would like to know what happened."

"Let's move to the briefing room and find out," Hammond said trying to move the floorshow.

* * *

Jack was leaning back in his chair with a wide grin on his face as he looked around the table at the people he hadn't seen in almost two years. Hammond was in his customary seat at the head of the table. Carter, Teal'c and Janet were sitting down one side while he, Daniel and Sha're were sitting on the other.

Sha're was actually sitting on Daniel's lap as he hadn't let go of her but she wasn't complaining. Hammond hadn't said anything about it, so no one else was making it an issue.

"Would one of you like to start?" Hammond asked leaning back in his chair waiting for an explanation.

Daniel and Jack glanced at each other.

"Okay," Jack said, "With Carter and Teal'c on vacation you let Daniel and I go to P2X 455 so he could look at some writing that means squat to everyone else. Anyway we got there…

x

"Nice place," Jack commented looking around at the cave with distaste, "Just the perfect vacation spot."

Daniel ignored him looking around trying to see if there was anything he could use. He was amazed they had managed to get off world minus two members but he didn't say anything because he hadn't wanted Hammond to withdraw his authorisation.

_"Jack, there's a tunnel," Daniel called, "If there's anything here it'll be through there."_

_Jack shrugged, "Sure. Let's go exploring."_

_They walked along the tunnel both wary from years of experience._

_Daniel's eyes widened as he saw a huge crystal tablet stretching from the top of the cavern to the floor._

_"Wow," Jack whistled, "That is amazing. What's it say?"_

_Daniel was running his hands over the letters, "Something about those who conquer," he dropped off into muttering under his breath as he kept translating._

_Jack decided to look around a little._

_"Uh, Jack!" Daniel's voice held an urgent note._

_"What's up?"_

_"We're in a Gould prison."_

_"WHAT?????"_

_Daniel swallowed, "From what I'm reading it's not where Goulds put prisoners, it's were Goulds are put."_

_Jack choked slightly on that, "So, is it just the snakes or with the host?" he mused._

_"It doesn't say," Daniel said softly still reading, "Jack, this is incredible," he frowned as no remark came at him, "Jack?"_

_"Danny, I just found the answer," Jack said in a soft voice, "Come over here."_

_"What did you find?" Daniel asked joining his friend._

_"Not what," Jack said pointing in front of him held in a stasis field, "Who?"_

_"Sha're?" Daniel's voice became a choked whisper._

_"You carrying the knockout drops?" Jack asked._

_Daniel absently nodded pulling out the sedative they had discovered during the Osiris crisis. His eyes hadn't left the woman in front of them._

_Jack eyed the controls, "Oh well, let's see what we can do."_

_Daniel wasn't sure what happened next but suddenly an explosion threw him halfway across the cavern. Shaking himself he saw Sha're had been thrown out of her stasis and was lying next to Jack. Daniel crawled over to them; he quickly gave his wife the sedative before checking on his friend._

_"Jack," he cried, "Jack, hold on."_

_"Take her home," Jack told him, "Lock this place out of the dialling program."_

_"Jack…"_

_"Danny go," he snapped his face scrunching in agony, "Just go and free your wife. Take her home."_

_His eyes closed and Daniel knew his friend was dead. Pain and grief filled him but before he was able to grieve properly he heard noise coming towards him._

_"I'm sorry Jack," he whispered before hauling his wife up and carrying her back to the Stargate._

_He dialled quickly and sent the GDO signal but before he was able to drag Sha're through a white light surrounded them both holding them in it. When it subsided Daniel felt exhausted but managed to get Sha're through before he lost consciousness._

x

…I woke up in the infirmary hours later to find Sha're beside me," Daniel completed.

"What was the white light?" Sha're asked in confusion.

Daniel's arms tightened around her, "That's what made me…"

"Loopy," Jack supplied receiving a long-suffering look from Daniel with a grin, "I can explain that."

"Colonel, please do," Hammond said trying to move them along.

Jack gave him another grin; "The inhabitants of the planet are advanced enough to hold the Goulds prisoner and can also bring the dead back, which was lucky for me. They however hate violence. The light is a hypnosis device, which implants within the rescuer the suggestion of despising the Gould they rescued. The suggestion starts off with hate but soon it makes the person who's been hypnotised want to kill the Gould."

"I do not understand," Sha're said, "You never tried to actually hurt me."

Jack smiled at her, "It shows how much he loves you honey."

"Colonel," Janet asked, "His headaches?"

"Daniel's mind fought the hypnosis violently," Jack told them, "It took a long time before it managed to get the idea of hurting her into his mind. That's when his headaches started and why his memory loss happened."

"To protect her," Sam deduced, "So why did he have more headaches."

"Because the more I started to remember it meant the hypnosis rose to the surface," Daniel told them, "That's why I had to leave," he told his wife.

"What about now?" Sha're asked looking at Jack.

"The natives of the planet have removed the hypnosis," Jack smiled at her, "And ask that we don't bother them which I agreed to."

"Well both of you are to go to the infirmary to let Dr Fraiser make sure you are fine," Hammond ordered, "Then Colonel you can get reacquainted with your life."

* * *

"What the hell happened to my house?" Jack snapped in annoyance.

"Jack, you were dead," Daniel reminded him his arms wrapped around Sha're's waist, his chin resting on her shoulder, "You left it to me."

"I thought you would have kept it as a shrine," Jack sighed, "Brilliant, now I need to look for a new place to live."

"You can stay with us till you find somewhere," Daniel smiled, "We have a spare room."

Jack glared at him, "I'm going to go talk to Sam and Teal'c."

Sha're laughed as Jack left them. Daniel waited until Jack had left them alone completely before turning her to him.

"I'm sorry," Daniel said to her.

"About what?" Sha're asked.

"For absolutely everything I put you through," he told her, "I remember it all."

"Dan'iel," Sha're whispered, "I know why that happened and I have forgiven you. Now all you have to do is forgive yourself."

"I know," he sighed, "Sha're I was just awful to you at times."

"And now you are yourself once more," she tapped a finger on his chest, "I know you love me. It is time to move on."

"You are the most incredible, wonderful, amazing," he stopped as she kissed him.

"I know," she laughed kissing him again.

"You're going to twist this round any time you want something, aren't you?" he asked looking at her.

"You can count on that my love," she murmured pulling him to her again.


End file.
